Musings
by Chaerring Trinity
Summary: A series of mini-theme lists on small snippets of the shinobis' lives. Mostly focused inwardly or on their partners. Any pairing may pop up.


Disclaimer: Don't own them. I just grew out of dolls and needed a replacement. ;)

Some drabbles on everyone and anyone in any situation. Some AU-ness.

**Blink**- Kakasaku

Everything was always ambiguous with him.

_Underneath the Underneath_

She knew he did it on purpose.

Especially when he would look her way just to rapidly close and open his uncovered eye.

_Was it a wink or a blink?_

She thinks he only does it to drive her insane, but she likes it anyway.

**Wedding**- Sakuraxanyone

She had come to terms with the fact that she would never walk down the aisle, but she had to do it all over again when she realized she wanted _him_ to be the waiting at the end of it.

**Fantasy**- Kakasaku

"It's like a poorly constructed genin fantasy."

"What is?" Though she knew well and good what he was talking about.

"Student-Teacher relationship."

She scoffed.

"Former student-teacher, and besides you only taught me a little anyways."

**Lock and Key-** Sakuraxanyone

Sakura knew she had been drugged.

Time disappeared and all she could remember was a cell, a stone nin, the need for silence _(don't you dare give in nevernevernevernever you're a shinobi of Leaf act like it don't say a word everevereverever)_ and pain (_oh god the pain the pain the pain)_.

Then just when she'd given up hope _the key turns in the lock_ and he rushes in.

**Heart- **Sai

The medical texts Ugly gave him said the heart was a vital organ with four chambers responsible for blood flow in the body. He spent years trying to figure out why Dickless considered it to be more than that. In the end he just accepted it rather than continue is futile research.

**Fairy-** NejiSaku

Her coloring was _unnatural_. Pink hair and green eyes.

She flitted around on his ANBU team and while they trained he would sometimes catch himself imagining her with delicate wings _(which is absurd he a Hyuga imagining things?)_ then her fist would hit the ground and _(maybe while losing his balance not that he would ever but…)_ he would be pulled back to reality.

**Panties-** Kakasaku

It was worth the embarrassment of having her teammates know what kind of panties she wore when she caught Kakashi washing his mask in the river and the water came out red.

**Stitch**- Sakura

Her mother had always lamented the fact that Sakura would be a shinobi. She hadn't been good at baking. Or cooking. Or flower arrangement. Or seduction _(though recently that was changing)_. Those were all Ino's department, but when Sakura looked at the neat stitches in her patients' skin she was satisfied.

**Mask-** Kakashi

No one alive knew why he still wore the mask, not even him.

Was it habit?

He didn't think he was still ashamed of looking like his father _(maybe subconsciously, though?)_.

Or was he just too cowardly to not keep a barrier between himself and the world?

**Sword-** Sakura on Neji and TenTen

It amazed her how deadly they were as they twirled in and intricate dance of kantanas and limbs. She could kill with anything at all and he only needed his hands, yet since he made ANBU they always spared with the traditional weapon.

**Gamble-** KakaSaku

She crouched outside the window with him practicing masking her chakra.

**Call it what it is! EAVESDROPPING with Kakashi. **Her inner self yelled.

"I say Sakura snaps and seduces him before Christmas." Tsunade proclaimed loudly.

"Ha! Kakashi's infamous control is cracking. He'll be on her before she 'snaps'" retorted Genma.

Sakura felt her silver haired friend tense beside her as Shizune entered the conversation.

"I bet twenty bucks they'll be together the next time any of us sees them."

Both of the other nin took the bet.

Sakura looked at Kakashi. He motioned for her to follow him and they took off across the rooftops.

Shizune won the bet.

_Well here it is the first of my random mini themes._

_Just in case it wasn't clear Kakashi's mask was red because of a nosebleed._

_I'm going to try taking requests, even the really odd pairings._

_Thanks, Chaer_

_Oh please Review!_


End file.
